Morrowind: The Prophecy of Morrowind
by Joe Gomes
Summary: What do you do when there is no hope and you know it? Would you give up just because of you fears? Chap 7&8 is up!
1. The Slopes of Red Mountain

Morrowind: The Prophecy  
  
  
  
The land of Morrowind is the most bloodthirsty of all the provinces. Normal people would think that the Imperial Province would be the worst. But you are wrong.  
  
After the prophecy was set "MANY FALL, BUT ONE REMAINS" to the public, the land of Vvardenfell has become a land of confusion. Daedra have appeared, praying to their bad gods. The outlanders are being slaughtered in the back country by ashlanders. The Imperial Guards are having enough trouble as it is. But the prophecy is true. Many have fallen in the Land of Loss, but one has remained. Who is this "one"? Where is he going? What does he do in the prophecy? He is the one who will change Morrowind and the rest of the world. He will save them from a dark power that is stronger than any army. This is his story.  
  
The Red Mountain of Dagoth was crawling with the putrid, vile demons called Daedra. They are were once common around Morrowind, but as they marched into their close flanks, they were merciless. The armies of Vvardenfell, Imperia, Daggerfall, and smaller provinces gathered into formation as the Hungers and Daedra surrounded their home, Mt. Dagoth. The mountain was the highest figure for miles. To the east, there was no escape. There would just be more mountains to climb over. To the south, there was a good route to escape through, but the Imperials' armies would be slaughtered. To the west, there were more mountains. There was no way that the armies of Vvardenfell would back out of the greatest battle in history. As the General's Calvary regiment moved into wedge position, there was a messenger that rode up to him. The messenger blocked the line of travel of fifteen other armies. The messenger was in Dark Elf Glass army armor. There was a symbol showing that he was in the spell casting regiment. That meant that he was from the royal family in Morag Amur region. The General showed great respect to the messenger. "What the hell do you want?" Asked the General. His voice was getting sore from the preparations of the battle up toward the Red Mountain. "A message from Nuccius." The messenger then gave the letter to the General. The letter said,  
  
Once you receive this letter, you will understand the full meaning of his life. The reason to make sure that the prophecy lives is true. You must not survive this battle, General Dukis. The prophecy is sailing on a prison ship, entering the Bitter Coast Region and into Seyda Neen. His power is unstable and he is very dangerous. Dagoth knows of him, the prophecy. You do to, so you must execute all orders and never return to the Emperor Septim.  
  
With luck,  
  
Arrnis Grulynn, Power of the High Council  
  
The calvary regiments were awaiting the General's commands when he was finished with the letter. "We need to get closer to Mt. Dagoth." The general commanded the messenger to tell Arrnis Grulynn that the job will be done. Then he ordered the cavalry and foot regiments to surround the mountain while the Breton and Wood Elf covered the Imperial Army. The Daedra covered the top of the mountain where magma spewed from. The lava would fall on the Daedra and burn their bodies into a mush. But the Daedra still stood tall and strong, their allies of atronachs in the center of Mt. Dagoth. 


	2. Prophecy Found

Morrowind: The Prophecy  
  
Chapter 2: Prophecy Found  
  
  
  
The enemy's flanks were in a wedge, waiting to crush the opposing cavalry down the mountain. The front Daedra flanks consisted of summoned skeletons and Hungers. The back flanks consisted of Ogrim(grand ogre-like monsters), skeleton archers, and atronach's. After the enemy troops were assembled, there was a small rumble in the ground. It could have been from the volcano, or it could have been from the marching of armored troops. Either one, General Dukis did not care. His mind was on destroying the armies of Dagoth Ur.  
  
The battle was going to begin, and the General knew it then. He ordered the last of his troops to be in formation. Then, the general looked around his battlefield and decided to begin the fight of Morrowind. "Charge!" General Dukis and his army charged as fast as they could might. "Send my regards to your friends, Daedra! Troops, slay these demons with no mercy!" On the other side Mt. Dagoth, the Nord, High Elves, Dark Elf and Wood Elf armies charged the enemy.  
  
The messenger that gave the message to General Dukis was backtracking his way down the mountain regions. The messenger past far enough until he was out of site. There was something suspicious about this messenger. He seemed to have an aura around him. Flowers were growing wherever he rode on his horse. He could have been a battle mage. The mysterious man, seemed age 30 with his muscular body and muscles rippling down his arm, took out a small piece of paper. There was writing on it that looked like it was in Dark Elf. But the messenger understood what was written and he threw the paper on the ground. Then he lifted his hands in the air and wrote a picture of circle with his finger. This, was a spell of destruction.  
  
The Imperial army and the Dark Elf army where succeeding the best against the Daedra. Slashing and chopping, dicing and squirting, the army of darkness was falling. Soon, the armies were tangled in a web on the top of the Red Mountain. There was another shake, but ten times stronger than the last. The enemies surrounding the general fell to the ground. 


	3. Unleashed Power

Morrowind: Unleashing Power  
  
Chap. 3  
  
There was another rumble in the ground, making the general and all of his cavalry fly off their horses. "Could this be the work of Dagoth Ur?" The general was more puzzled than ever. He was mad because it disrupted his fight. The Daedra stopped where they stood, also trying to figure out the rumbling power.  
  
Then, the ground shook with terrible force! Cracks opened in the ground, with soldiers and Daedra falling in. "Damn it! Retreat into the lower sections!" The general gave a desperate cry for retreat. This is what the general did not want to happen. But, the quake was affecting both sides, the good and the bad. The earthquakes were getting much worse. Lava was spewing from the cracks and melting the bodies of the warriors that once stood there. "Oh Septim, help me! Please someone kill me!" The cry of despair from a soldier caught the generals attention. A picture of a soldier with his arms melting, blood bursting across his chest from the rocks that flew through him, was all that the general saw. "Good lord, no." General Dukis, fleeing from the terrible sight behind him, caught a molten rock into his chest. The soldiers had lost all hope in following orders and tried to retreat while General Dukis laid on the ground. He looked at his wound and only saw red, bubbling blood run all over him. General Dukis, was dead.  
  
Once the earthquakes past, the armies of good and bad were at the slopes of Mt. Dagoth. The armies looked like they weren't trying to fight anymore, just surprised that they stayed alive through the disaster. The armies stopped and looked at the mountain where they just saw their friends die. Bodies of the dead started to rise off the ground. Skeletons crawled out of the cracks of the mountain. There seemed that there was a great summoning that summoned an army of the dead. The armies were surprised to see that the dead were rising! "What is this necromancy?" The spearman general tried to move after seeing the dead moving toward them. The spearmen were frozen into place, like a paralysis spell was also cast. None of the other armies were moving either. The armies that shook the world under them were now frozen into paralysis as they watched an army of the dead march toward them with weapons in their hands. There was no way that anyone or anything was going to survive. But were the dead trying to destroy the troops of all armies?  
  
An arrow, shot from one of the dead hit a Dark Elf in the head. The Dark Elf warrior fell over, dead. Then, like a flock of birds, the newbourne dead ran/marched toward the frozen figures. "It is over then." Said one High Elf Cavalry member. The dead were in melee range now. They raised their weapons in their hands and cut down the warriors where they stood. Everything and everybody that fought on Mt. Dagoth, was slaughtered. The dead fell back to the ground, lifeless, not moving. The fight was over. The battle on Mt. Dagoth, was finished and done. General Dukis did what he had to do, he died. The letter that ordered him to die was in pieces, laying on a nearby corpse.  
  
But our mysterious messenger was still standing in that very same spot. Did he not leave the battlefied to cast a spell? The message that he read from before his ritual was lying on the ground as he rode away on his horse. The message said,  
  
"Grand summoning- a wave of horrors trample the ground and rise from it, causing paralysis to all who are near."  
  
-Sixth House Library, Vivec 


	4. Bitter Coast Region

Chapter 4: The Bitter Coast Region  
  
The Bitter Coast is the south-westernmost region of Morrowind. It consists of just swamplands and Bull Netches, a floating octopus-like creature. The coastal area hosts many dungeons and tombs. But the coastal region is not useless. Even though the waters are full of deadly creatures, there are the mudcrabs. Mudcrab is a great source of energy, and is a favorite in all-fishing villages along the Western regions. The Inner Sea is the borderline of Cyrodiil and Morrowind. It consists of many slaughterfish and dreughs. Slaughterfish are like piranhas, quick and deadly. Dreughs are strange, half man, half lobster- like creatures. But dreughs are hunted for their wax, used to make armor.  
  
Seyda Neen is the greatest fishing village on the western shore. The residences there are like family to travelers. Outlander or native, they always welcome with kindness. There is a Census and Excise office for new travelers resting in the western part of the village. Just north of the office is a tradehouse. Arrile is the owner of the tradehouse and sells spells, hides, and potions. The tradehouse is the life of Seyda Neen. It also houses members of the Blades, an Imperial organization. The north and east parts of Seyda Neen are the houses where the villagers go to rest. The villagers think not of world-problems and just focus on the good life of their little town. To the far east is the Silt Strider (a huge creature that can travel for days on end), the transportation. But there is a cavern behind the Silt Strider called Addammasartus that holds bandits. The townspeople know of cave and the bandits. The Imperial guards just stand around and ignore the imposters. No villager would go into Addammasartus and slay the bandits. They are too afraid. But what if a young Imperial swordsman named Matt Coccious went inside the bandit cave and killed these thieves?  
  
An Imperial Knight called Matthew Coccious rode into town on a guar during the night. The next morning he was friends with everybody in Seyda Neen. He traded his axe and knife for a sword and potion in Arrile's tradehouse, and then he went into the lighthouse, where he was currently staying. He seemed that he was going to make a living in Seyda Neen. The villagers hated to see him on another journey around the Bitter Coast. But he would always return. The 25-year-old Knight Bachelor has his life cut out for himself. But after a month went by, the villagers finally told him about Addammasartus, the bandit cave. Matthew seemed angry that he wasn't told sooner about the cave, and also that the Imperial guards were afraid of going in it. "You are all cowards!" Said Matthew to most of the town guards. "I will go into this cave and slay every bandit I see, I promise you!" Matthew seemed powered with energy, as if he could take on a hundred Dreughs. But he decided to wait until early morning to do any dungeon delving. The following morning came and Matthew was ready to take on the bandits in Addammasartus. He equipped his Dwemer(another word for Dwarven) claymore and his bonemold cuirass. He put his potions in a small netch leather bag that was tied to his waist. He was ready to deliver strong blows to anyone that opposed him. "Well, let's go see what these bandits are up to." He talked to himself while leaving the lighthouse. Most of the villagers were still asleep, except for Fargoth, the towns thief. He walked past the Silt Strider and nodded at the transport manager, Selvil Seryn. The transporters must stay awake at all times. But since she was a Dark Elf (a.k.a, Ashlander), she had no trouble not sleeping for four weeks in a row. Matthew's adrenaline started pumping ferociously as he opened the door to the bandit cave. He closed it quietly. There was a small path that led down into a pit. He walked farther down the ledge of the pit, focusing on the noise level in the cave. He saw a fire in the middle of the pit, followed by a small bucket and a hammock. Matthew traveled a bit lower into the cave. He was almost standing next to the fire. He saw a woman sleeping in the hammock. He also noticed a wooden door north of the sleeping woman. The cave seemed to have more sections than what Matthew anticipated. But that was fine, there would always never be enough traveling to be done in the world. Matthew slowly walked toward the sleeping woman. She was wearing chitin armor and was holding a dagger in her right hand. There was blood on the dagger. It looked fresh, but the Knight didn't care. He unsheathed his sword and gripped it with his firm, strong hands. His gloves seemed to grip the sword nicely, normally it didn't. He looked down at his prey, thinking of how to kill her. She was beautiful for an Ashlander. She made Matthew feel bad that he was going to kill her. But the Knight Bachelor has been with many women, and has had sexual intercourse many times also. It was time to make the kill. Matthew said a quick, silent prayer and gripped the sword so it would impale her through the stomach. He would hope that there wouldn't be bandits that could hear her scream. But that would be his punishment he thought for killing a beautiful Ashlander. "Die maggot." Matthew muttered the words with silence, so that it wouldn't wake her. But it was too loud for the Ashlander's ears. She awoke with a terrifying cry and tried to get up from the hammock. With quick reflexes, Matthew thrusted his sword through her stomach. He could feel the sword break through the other side of her body. Matthew left the sword in her body for a few seconds and then pulled out his sword. The bandit female did not scream at all, which was a good thing for the knight. 


	5. The Rescue in Addammasartus

Chapter 5: The Rescue  
  
While the fighting in Addammasartus still wore on, there was a prison ship docking at the Census and Excise office. Inside the prison ship, on the lower deck, was a thirty-one year old man named Auron. He had no last name, nor any identity of whatsoever expect he was an Imperial. A guard entered the lower deck near Auron. "It's time for you to go, prisoner." The guard was talking like there was a knife in his throat. The prisoner named Auron walked on to the main deck of the boat. After being warned twenty times not kill anyone or do anything dumb, the now free man walked off the boat and onto dry land. "Thank Almalexia, dry land!" Auron wished that this day would come and it did. All Auron did while sailing the Inner Sea is write in a journal. He only had one subject to think about and that was the battle at Mt. Dagoth. He was there when there were the quakes and the men and monsters on those slopes vanished. "Go inside the Census and Excise offices in front of you to be checked out." A guard said from the ship. "Thank you." Replied Auron.  
  
After Auron signed a few papers in the Cencus and Excise office, he looked around for a room he could rent for the night. He found the lighthouse was vacant because the man that slept there that morning was dead. "Dead? How?" Asked Auron. "He was a great swordsman of the Imperial Guard. He had been staying here for about a month or so." The person Auron was talking to was the manager of the lighthouse. She was an Ashlander and she wasn't being rude to the Outlander. "He said that he was going to kill the bandits in the cave behind the Silt Strider. He left early this morning to the cave. It is late afternoon and he hasn't returned yet." The story started to interest the just-freed prisoner. "I'll go get him." Auron thought that he was strong enough to fight the bandits. Even though he was not armored with anything, not even a weapon. Auron left the lighthouse and saw the Silt Strider. He then saw the cave that was near the transporter. The lighthouse owner ran outside with him. "You will most certainly die! You cannot go in there alone!" The villagers now tried to stop Auron with tales of what the bandits did to people. Auron stood tall and thought for a moment. " There is a swordsman in there. I will be fine." Then, he walked in front of the cave and opened the door to Addammasartus. Auron walked in. "Weeel, I liked the guy. But I'll probably never see him again." The lighthouse owner and everyone else went back to what they normally did.  
  
Auron walked up to the wooden door, which barely held in the side of the hill. He did not draw a weapon when he opened the door. He walked down the dirt ramp and looked at his surroundings. To the east, there was a hammock with a dead Ashlander hanging. There was a blood puddle underneath the hammock. There was a wooden door to the north of the hammock. Auron wondered for a moment. There was barely any light, Auron made a quick gesture with his hands and the entire cavern was illuminated. "Graghhhhh!" Auron heard moanings past the wooden door. "This is it. I have not used my magical power is a very long time." Auron walked to the door and opened it. Right behind the door was an Ashlander with an axe! "This is where you die outlander!" The Ashlander screamed and swung, striking the door and breaking it in half. Auron backed out next to the hammock and waited for another onslaught. The fiend swung again towards Auron's head, but Auron caught the axe before it struck him. "Wha-?" The Ashlander seemed puzzled. Just then, Auron wrote something in the air with his left hand. Then a ball of fire withdrew from his chest and blew through the Ashlander's body. There was a hole the size of a bucket when the corpse flew into the doorway. "There is a survivor in this cave." Auron thought to himself, again.  
  
"He is okay." Then he yelled out loud, "Prepare to die! DREAM!" All he said was "DREAM" and he stuck out his hands to start the spell. Next, fireballs flew out of his hands and went through the doorway, through the next cavern, and into pure darkness. If there were anything in the next cavern area, it would surely be dead. Auron walked through the doorway and into the new burnt area. He noticed a man in bonemold armor lying on the ground, face down. "Get up." Auron called to the seemed dead man. Then, the man in the armor turned his head and said, "how did you know I wasn't dead?" I could feel your power level. It was enormous." Auron answered the man's question. The knight got up and brushed himself off. His armor did not looked damaged at all. He had no weapon of whatsoever. "Well, it was much bigger before you killed everyone else in this blasted cave!" ? Auron looked around the rest of the large cave area. There were blood spots all over the walls. He moved around the knight and looked closer into the darkness. Piles of exploded flesh were scattered all around the floor. "Goodness, I sure made a mess! Matthew." "How did you know my name?" Matthew asked. "I'll tell you in a few minutes but first let's get outta here."  
  
So Auron and Matthew walked through the rest of the cave and out the entrance, only then to be greeted by the villagers of Seyda Neen. "Did you kill the bandits." One of the villagers asked. "Let's say you could put them on a plate they are so small!" Matthew answered. What courage did these warriors have! 


	6. The Path is Set

Chapter 6: The Path Is Set  
  
After telling the villagers of what happened in the bandit cave, Auron and Matthew go inside Arrile's Tradehouse to drink and eat. The morning dew is leaving the ground, only to be replaced by the hot summer sun. Auron bought supplies and exquisite clothes for himself with the gold he found in Addammasartus. Matthew and Auron finally started talking. "So why are you here Auron?" Matt asked. "Well, I was a prisoner sent here from Cyrodiil under Emperor Septim's orders." "Emperor Septim?" "Yes. He told me to go here and, well, this is confusing. He, he told me that I am the Nerevarine, a.k.a. the Prophecy of Morrowind and I must kill Dagoth Ur." Confusion struck Matthew like forty axes! "WHAT? So you are the Nerevarine. The savior of Morrowind." "That is correct." Auron knew that Matthew would react like this. Any other normal being would have the same reactions like he did. "Listen, my plan is that I must make for Balmora and see someone there by the name of Arrvis Othreand. He works at the Mages Guild. There, he will teleport me to Dagoth Ur's sanctuary where I will kill him." "Well, good for you sir Auron. Sounds like a great plan!" Matthew started getting scared. He didn't want to go with Auron. Auron replied with a strong voice, " And you are going with me." "Oh no, hell frickin' no! You dirty bastard. Wait, I take that back! Please don't kill me! I don't want to get killed by Dagoth Ur, or his minions of hell!" Auron said comforty, "Don't worry. But there are things that will happen if you stay." "Yeah, I might have a chance to live if I stay here!" "No. Dagoth Ur has returned and he is creating an army so big that it will swallow every city on Morrowind in less than half an hour." Matthew dropped the goblet he was drinking from. The Shalk wine spilt all over the floor. "Why do I have to go with you? I am just a regular Knight Bachelor of the imperial army. I just want to finish my time with the service and die in peace." Auron started to look sad, staring off at the table in front of him. "There will be no peace. There will never be peace. Listen to me very carefully. I had my life planned out perfectly until that jackass Emperor Septim (Matthew outraged at that comment) took my life away and gave me this huge responsibility! Look, your life is going to change. If you don't change now, you will die in a most displeasing way. Not by me, but by Dagoth Ur and his monsters." "This is unfair. I never wanted this to happen to me. This is insanity. I should have let those bandits kill me in the cave." Matthew looked extremely depressed. "Listen to me. If you don't want to go with me, fine. But you must beat me in a fight." "A fight? Right now? I'm for it!" "Let's go outside." Auron and Matthew got up and walked out of the tradehouse. They agreed that they should fight north of Seyda Neen, along the Bitter Coast. There, they should have no problem with killing bystanders. They walked to a flat area that looked like a circle with a small swamp in the center of it. The cicular area seemed that it was the right place for the fight, but it was polluted with trees. Auron looked around and told Matthew to step back. Auron shot fireballs out of his hand that totally wiped out the trees and shrubs in the area. Then he cast a spell that wiped out the remainder of the trees. Now the area was smooth and a great place to fight. The two warriors got into position and said their last rights to each other. Auron started first by casting a spell that summoned a huge pile of rocks at his feet. Matthew looked in wonder. "Is he going to throw rocks at me? How childish!" Matt thought to himself. Auron moved his hand in a way that a rock as big as him was levitating about five feet off the ground. He chucked the gigantic rock at Matthew. Matthew was still wearing his bonemold armor. Matt juked out of the path of the rock. The rock fell to the ground near Matt. Auron picked up another. He threw it again, but with more force that it barely knocked Matt on the ground when it flew by his face! The rock fell to the ground past Matthew, about eighty feet away. But something was different. Matt felt a power within the rock that was just thrown. The rock exploded like dynamite! Shards of dirt and earth flew all over the battlefield. Matthew flew to the ground to get cover from the explosion. Auron completed the process of chucking rocks until there was one left. This time, when Auron threw it, Matthew charged the big rock with his sword! Matthew chopped at the gigantic rock that looked indestructible, and split it in two. The insides exploded with extreme force. There was a cloud of smoke in Matt's area. Auron was sure that Matt was dead. The smoke rose, and revealed Matts' body. He was still standing, but his armor was a mess. His cuirass and his shoulder guards were ruined and fell off his worked body. "I can't be killed that easily, Nerevarine." Matthew then charged Auron. Auron was surprised by the attack and was stunned that Matthew survived the explosion. Matthew swung at Auron cutting his expensive shirt into threads. Auron drew a small tiny dagger from his belt. "Don't tell me you are going to fight me with that!" Matthew yelled. Auron charged Matthew. Matt blocked the onslaught of tiny stabs from the dagger. Every time there was a block, the ground shook with a terrible force. The powers of these two warriors fighting, must have put damnable weight on Morrowind's Surface. They fought well into the afternoon, around 3:00 p.m. Auron was starting to get tired of all of the fighting. But Matthew wanted more fighting. He was not getting tired at all. Matthew had deflected all of Auron's fireballs, lightning bolts, and poison shots. There seemed to be no end of the onslaught. Auron wanted it to end then and there. Once there was a pause for a breath from Matthew, Auron wrote a letter in the air with his right hand, which meant he was going to cast another spell. But this was a grand spell, one that would seriously kill everything in a mile radius. This Auron knew from history. There was an aura around Auron. Auron pointed his index finger at Matthew. "What in the name of Azura are you doing now? Are you going to kill me with one of your explosive frogs again?" Auron fired a small beam of light that rocketed through Matthew's body. "Ack." Panic struck Matt. The beam went through Matt and soon all that was behind him blew up in a dazzling display of fire and destruction. Matt bent down to the ground. Then he looked up at Auron. He wasn't in his aura anymore. Auron seemed like he was looking at the destruction that he created. Rocks and rubble flew in the air once again. Matt got up and grabbed his claymore and put it in thrust position. Auron was still transfixed on the explosion. "Now, kill him so this fake nightmare can be over with!" Matthew thought those words before he charged Auron for the last time. Auron, still watched the explosion. Matt thrusted his sword through Auron. The sword impaled his stomach. "Wha?" Auron said his last words before he fell to the ground. Matt fell to the ground, exhausted from the near death experience he just had. He left the sword inside Auron's body. But then, Auron got up again and said, "Good fight. You have beaten me for the first time and the last time. You can stay here and watch the western side of Morrowind be destroyed by all of your worst nightmares." Auron snapped his fingers and Matthew blinked. Matthew totally astounded, was standing up, with his armor untouched, with no battle wounds of any sort. Auron had no wounds either, except for the cut he had that morning when he was shaving his slave beard. "What was that about? What just happened?" Matthew was astounded. It was like he was in a dream. "That was my arena spell. I can only use it four times in my lifetime. I decided to use one for you and me so we could fight for your justice. You won the battle, so you can stay." "Wow, I feel like I haven't fought at all. Why did we choose to fight out here if weren't doing anything for the past eight hours?" Matt asked. Auron replied, "Look around you. It is still late morning. We haven't done anything. We just got here." "Okay, stop talking. This is way too confusing for me this early in the morning." "Fine. Let's go back to Arrile's Tradehouse. 


	7. Alone in Foreverland

Chapter 7: Alone in Foreverland  
  
So Auron and Matthew completed their battle of wits and strength and Matthew was the winner. It had seemed that the Knight Bachelor wanted to stay at Seyda Neen for the rest of his life. He did not want to travel into dark, foreign lands. He was already in foreign lands. But his skills in the longsword made sure that he would not die without a fight if ever ambushed. Morrowind, the most northeastern province, had seemed to be turning darker ever since the battle at Red Mountain. There was much confusion in every household. The fact was, that every race on the planet traveled to Red Mountain in Morrowind. There, they fought a huge battle there, trying to get inside the volcanic Red Mountain, and then slay Dagoth Ur. The reason they wanted to kill Dagoth Ur is because, to Ashlanders and many other races, Dagoth Ur is like the Devil in flesh and blood. He has the power to change minds to his religion and kill anyone who opposes him. So, he wanted to make himself the ruler of the world, so he had to build an army with the strength to crush everything ever built. And if he wasn't stopped, he would have. But at the battle of Red Mountain, Dagoth Ur's forces were destroyed and most of the alliances armies. The prophecy or, Nerevarine, has the power to repel anything that Dagoth Ur throws at him or her. The Nerevarine's only job is to kill Dagoth Ur and restore peace to Morrowind. But that has not happened yet. Matthew wondered if his new acquaintance was holding back. He thought that he would have died in an instant. He was fighting a savior, a man that has enough power to slay a god! But, he was wrong. Maybe that man wasn't the Nerevarine. Maybe it was a man that trained his whole life to fight so he decided to go after Dagoth Ur. No matter, Matthew was going to stay at Seyda Neen, and ignore everything that Auron said to him. Auron and Matthew walked back to Arrile's Tradehouse. Arrile was standing in front of the door. "So what the hell do you think you were off to eh?" Arrile asked. There was something wrong with the way Arrile sounded. "You saw us?" Auron said. Auron made sure that no one saw them walking deep into the swamp, but they didn't do anything to the naked eye. "Some wanderer came by saying that we need to evacuate town immediately. He also said that some bandits were coming to kill us all and burn our houses to the ground!" Matthew wondered for a bit. Maybe these mentioned bandits lived in Addammasartus and were returning. But that wouldn't be right. Those bandits never hurt any of the Seyda Neen villagers. But maybe they came for revenge. It had only been three hours since him and Auron came into the cave. "I told you this would happen!" Said an angry Auron as they sat down and had some Sujamma. "I told you that there will be a terrible force coming this way in about a week, and if you don't go with me, it will destroy you all!" Auron looked around the room only to see other people staring at him wildly. Auron now talked in a wisper. "If you don't go, there will be no chance of you surviving at all. They will slaughter you with their gigantic swords and axes. There will be no way to kill all of them just to protect Seyda Neen. But if you go with me, we can turn all that around and the army will never reach here. Listen, (Auron pulls out a map of Morrowind. Balmora is located just fifty miles southeast of Red Mountain.) we have one week, that is seven days, to travel to Balmora and teleport to inside Red Mountain we will certainly win. If we go that way, we would have six days left to fight Dagoth Ur in his citadel. That is enough time. Once we kill Dagoth Ur, his forces will die in less than five seconds." Auron thought that his speech was enough to influence Matthew to go with him to fight Dagoth Ur. "I don't think so. I will stay here in Seyda Neen and fight. I don't give a damn if I die here or not, I am not going to travel into the bowels of Hell!" Auron looked sad at his last remark. "Fine, I leave in an hour. But if you are going to face this army of demons, you need to train." So Matthew caught the idea that Auron wanted to fight him again so he would be amazingly strong and slay all who oppose. They concluded their meals and bought some equipment and new armor. Matthew was tired of his bonemold armor so he bought an Imperial armor instead. The armor looked like a knight's armor in medieval ages. Auron chose just a cuirass with Imperial boots and that was all. They both bought some potions so they would never die so soon.  
  
They fought for at least forty days in their weird dimension of daydreaming. Although they spent forty seconds standing still in the middle of a swamp, the warriors fought for forty days, and then it was over. Their minds were terribly faint. Even though they did not fell any pain, their minds felt tired. Auron looked liked he never felt anything. He was ready to leave. Auron looked northwest towards Balmora. "I am ready to go. Say your last words to me now, for you shall die in seven days. Do you want to go with me, yes or no?" Matthew looked at him with disbelief. "No, I will not go. Aren't you tired?" "Those were your last words, now goodbye. Make sure you are ready for anything. Get ready for catapults and spell casters too." "What!!?? Catapults? How am I supposed to prepare for that kind of warfare?" Auron started walking towards Balmora, his cuirass bouncing as he climbed a nearby hill. "You might get lucky." And then, Auron casted a levitating spell and flew off into the distance out of Matthew's site. "You might get lucky. What a way to say goodbye." Matthew looked around himself. Did Matthew make a mistake when he said he would stay? Was Auron really telling the truth when he said seas of creatures would come? There is no way they can prepare. "I am here. I shall not let this village become one with the GROUND!!" He yelled out in a terrible yell. Matthew started walking back to Seyda Neen. He did not want to tell the villagers about the barrage of evil heading this way this very second.  
  
"Why me Lord?" Matthew, truly had no hope in surviving, at all. 


	8. The Struggle for Peace

Chapter 8: The Struggle for Morrowind  
  
"What? What do you mean we don't have a chance?" A villager said out loud in the middle courtyard. "Listen, if we aren't prepared by today, we will all most certainly perish!" Matthew was hysterical on the seventh day. Yes, it was the day when the hordes of the Devil Dagoth Ur would send his armies to crush all who oppose. There was no more time to talk to the townsfolk. All they did was wear armor and have a sword or axe by their side. All of them did not want to build savehouses or bunkers to hide in. It was all over for Seyda Neen. The world will now know of Dagoth Ur's true power! There was no cover of whatsoever that Matthew could see. The army would be arriving any minute now, just waiting to taste manflesh. The site of watching hundreds of orcs crawling into Seyda Neen almost made Matthew cry. It was 9:00 a.m. and Matthew was starting to get anxious. Maybe the army would not come. Maybe it was a fake. "Maybe this army will never come you damn bastard!" One of the female villagers turned to Matthew and spat on his boot. Matthew had just made a fool of himself. This army of darkness will never come. Matthew decided to climb up a nearby hill facing north where the army should be and just enough, like the Nerevarine said, there was an army the size of the world about one mile south of where Matthew was standing. "Oh my God. Blessed be!" Matthew blessed himself and stared in awe as the sea of swords and orcs (5 feet high monsters) marched toward the helpless village. "Prepare to attack!" Matthew screamed at the top of his lungs to warn the village. At once the villagers stopped what they were doing and ran up the hill to see where the enemy was coming from. "How can we live after this battle?" A woman asked Matthew. "If you are lucky, you won't live at all." Matthew had no idea of the horrors that were in store for him during the battle. After five seconds of staring, a small fireball flew out of a unit of orcs to the northeast. The villagers retreated back into Seyda Neen as Matthew watched the catapult fireball launch into Seyda Neen, catching the Tradehouse, the Excise offices and half the town on fire. "No, don't do this to me!" Matthew ran down the mountain and toward the village when from the south of the village came running at least twenty orcs. "Look out!" Matthew screamed as the orcs advanced on some of the stranded villagers and the armed villagers attacked. Matthew was stuck now as he stopped and looked around and thought of Addammasartus, the bandit cave. "Wait! Run into the cave! Hurry!" At least five of the armed men and women followed Matthew into the cave as forty orcs breathed on right on their backs. Matthew closed the door behind him as the other villagers took out their swords and waited for orcs to jump in after them. "Get ready and I we will all lunge at the door. Whether there isn't any enemies there or not, just attack the door." Matthew looked at a couple that were hugging each other like it was their last time to touch each other. It probably was their last time. "You two, go far back into the cave and use all the food you have carefully. Bar that door and make sure that you never open it again until I say that it is safe. If all of Morrowind is taken over by a horde of demons, which is very likely right now, you can breed and make sure that there will be a population besides evil left on Morrowind. Do you understand?" "Yes we do." The couple looked at each other and they figured out that this nightmare was true. They went far into the cave and all Matthew heard was the iron door shutting and the fighting going on outside. There was a bang on the wooden entrance. "Get ready!" Matthew readied his sword as the door swang open and orcs poured into the small doorway. The fighters chopped and hacked and spilt blood all over themselves as an onslaught of orcs came through the door. There was at least a half an hour of fighting in the doorway and in the middle section of walkway leading into the first cave section. Soon, the bodies were piled so high that the light from the outside was closing and the door was still open. Matthew tried to move the corpses he could shut the door but it was no use. The lone warriors suffered no casualties and was extremely tired. They could not fight another battle until they had time to rest. "Well, I still hear movement outside but there are so many corpses here that I think they forgot about us!" "That's a good thing." Clarys, one of the dark elf females had blood all over her chest as she took off her armor and greaves. "Let's take off our armor and rest. But I will keep watching while you people rest. Do you think we should defend farther back into the cave?" Matthew asked. "No, let's stay right where we are. I think we are all doing fine right here." After five minutes, Matthew looked around and everyone was asleep. Even there was a sure sign that if the orcs attacked again, they would most certainly perish. He could not believe what was happening to the rest of Morrowind while this army of the Devil Dagoth Ur walked across it. But there will always be hope. "For there will be no way in my Lord's name that the earth will ever be taken by such a force. We shall make sure of that!" Matthew made sure that no one else heard his speech. But there was. "Good speech." Said the female Clarys. "You weren't awake?" Asked Matthew. "Listen, whatever happened to you a month ago, I am sorry. I was drunk, and I wanted to have sex with you. I am sorry." "That is fine. I like a strong warrior for a husband. My people would not like that, but they have grown to tolerate you." Clarys was the most beautiful of the dark elf. Her body was smooth and slender. There was no way any man could not notice her. She was the perfect warrior, and perfect for one man. Her breasts were as large as an orc, which would seem appealing to any man of Matthew's stature. "I will not forget that night, when you said to me that you would do anything to protect this village and me. You said that I was the only thing you had that was left. That was a great oath you took. But look outside. Our hometown is being destroyed by orcs. That is so amazing." Clarys seemed very depressed that her life was ruined. But she didn't care. She had Matthew to depend on. "Do not worry. We will get out of this mess alive. If not me, you will!" Then, there was a rumbling outside the wall of corpses. Matthew drew his sword. "Wake up everyone, here comes round two!" All the other warriors got on their feet, surprised by the rude awakening of orcs! There was a flood of orcs that trampled over their own dead and slashed at the defenders. Matthew took his claymore and was able to decapitate many while Clarys shot her bow from afar, then charging with her short sword. "Die maggots!" The orcs screamed as more and more poured through. Soon enough an orc knocked Matthew to the ground, causing a retreat into the first of the set of caves. "Fall back!" Clarys gave the command. Two of the villagers hacked at a group of five orcs as they flew into the cave. There was another pile of dead orcs on the ground. "Damn it! They are still coming in! Hurry, take these corpses and pile them at the entrance!" The survivors looked at each other and then decided that there was no other way to win the fight. Over an hour, the five survivors killed over one hundred orcs. The smell of death and decay was swarming over the defenders. "God, I can't take this bloody smell anymore!" One of the villagers protested so Matthew took some of the bodies and piled them near the hammock that was near the door heading north. They decided to fall back into the next cave and pile the dead next to the door that sealed the cave off from the rest. There was the wooden door there that could withstand many blows. So they fell back. There was only one cave left to defend and then it would be over. There would be no victory after this battle was won. There will be no celebration until all of Seyda Neen was cleared out. Matthew wondered where Auron was now. He thought that Dagoth Ur would have been killed by now. But since he didn't go with Auron, he had to wait for who knows how long. There was no way to tell how long they have to withstand this torture. Soon, the rumbling that which was the orcs moving around and destroying more houses, was over. "Stay here, I am going to check everything out. Make sure you don't come after me until I say so!" Matthew went through the cave and to the entrance where the dead corpses were. He looked outside. There was not a single orc in site. Matthew crawled through the hole and fell to the ground. He unsheathed his sword and looked around. Most of the houses were on fire. Matthew walked where he was in front of Arrile's Tradehouse. In the courtyard, there were impaled heads on spears and naked bodies hanging off of the ceilings of a few houses. "What a massacre." Matthew was astounded by all the carnage and horror. Matthew looked into some of the houses that were left. He walked into a clean house expect that there was a naked woman on the bed, and she was dead. Matthew looked closely at the dead body. The female had been raped. Her vagina had been stretched so that Matthew could fit a bucket in her. Her breasts had been cut open and her rectum had a broomstick shoved all the way into her. "Talk about a way to die. I like naked women but not that way." Matthew muttered softly. The whole entire broomstick was shoved into her. Matthew left that house and into another. But this was worse. Not only was there a rape, but the vagina had been stuffed with arms and legs. Matthew looked at the backside and saw that all her insides were pulled out of her rectum. Matthew then puked all over the floor. The horrors that he saw would never go away. "Nerevarine!!! Auron the Nerevarine!! Wherever you are, listen to me and kill Dagoth Ur before I kill myself!" Then Matthew left the house and crosses himself. He said a few prayers before going back into Addammasartus. He had seen enough for now. But he knew there were worse than what he just saw, in Seyda Neen. 


End file.
